guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oni
| image = | species = Demon | prof = Assassin | icon = | level = 16, 28 (30)}} Description Oni are dark creatures that haunt the Echovald Forest and the Jade Sea. They will spawn and attack the unsuspecting party out of thin air. They usually come in groups of 2 to 4. Lower level Oni can also be found on parts of Shing Jea Island. The nature and origin of Oni is not clear. They are demonic creatures in terms of species, and their corruption is closely tied to Kanaxai, the dark entity lurking within the Deep. Dauv Merishahl, a Luxon collector, offers this theory: "Oni are curious creatures. We of the Turtle Clan believe they were once human but have become twisted by terrible nightmares from deep within the Jade Sea. They are similar to the Luxons known as Outcasts, driven to the edge of insanity and irrationally violent. Oni may hold the key to discovering the true nature of the Outcasts." Location *Shing Jea Island **Sunqua Vale (Level 9) see also Lesser Oni **Haiju Lagoon (level 16) **Jaya Bluffs (level 16) *Echovald Forest **Arborstone (mission) **Arborstone (explorable) **Drazach Thicket **Ferndale **Melandru's Hope **Mourning Veil Falls **The Eternal Grove (explorable) *The Jade Sea **Archipelagos **Boreas Seabed (explorable) **Gyala Hatchery (explorable) **Maishang Hills **Mount Qinkai **Rhea's Crater **Silent Surf **Unwaking Waters (explorable) Skills used * Demonic Agility (monster skill) * * * * * (Level 28 only) * (Level 28 only) Summoning Stone Items dropped *Bone *Keen Oni Claw (in Echovald Forest only) *Keen Oni Talon (in Jade Sea only) *Monstrous Claw *Monstrous Eye *Monstrous Fang *Oni Claw (level 16 only) *Oni Shroud *Oni Talon (in Shing Jea Island only) *Regurgitated Mass *Ungues of the Oni (unique, in Rhea's Crater only) Notes *These creatures are the bane of players who are pursuing the Canthan Cartographer title. They tend to pop out in the remote nooks and corners of an explorable area. *If there is an unguarded chest or quest related NPC in the Echovald Forest or the Jade Sea, then there is likely a group of Oni that will pop up there. *A group of Oni will all simultaneously activate Demonic Agility when they materialize. It is often possible to interrupt all of them with Cry of Frustration, significantly reducing the damage they can inflict. Mirror of Disenchantment is also useful here. *Inspired/Revealed Enchantment will not copy monster skills so when used on an Oni with Demonic Agility it will recharge immediately. *Skills like Spiteful Spirit and Empathy are very effective against Oni because Demonic Agility increases their chance to double strike and will cause these hexes to trigger twice. *Lvl 28 Oni (in The Deep) have 94 AL. This means damage is nearly halved. Trivia *''Oni'' is a Japanese word with a meaning similar to "demon". See also: "Oni" on Wikipedia. See also *Lesser Oni *Oni of the Deep Miniature *Miniature Oni is a purple rarity mini given as a reward from the following gaming magazines and contests: ** Japanese netcafe promotion (500 were given through lucky draw) ** Taiwan region Nightfall title contest prizes (61 were given) ** Taiwan GW official blog lucky draw (11 prizes) ** Brand the Bosses (2007) contest ** Europe: Uncommon miniature found in magazines across Europe. (100 prizes) ** North America: Uncommon minature found in Mini Madness promotion (90 prizes) Category:Oni Category:Assassins Category:Arborstone (mission) Category:Arborstone (explorable) Category:Archipelagos Category:Boreas Seabed (explorable) Category:Drazach Thicket Category:The Eternal Grove (explorable) Category:Ferndale Category:Gyala Hatchery (explorable) Category:Haiju Lagoon Category:Jaya Bluffs Category:Maishang Hills Category:Melandru's Hope Category:Mount Qinkai Category:Mourning Veil Falls Category:Rhea's Crater Category:Silent Surf Category:Unwaking Waters (explorable) Category:Drops Assassin Unique Item Category:Drops bone Category:Drops monstrous claw Category:Drops monstrous eye Category:Drops monstrous fang